The final battle
by Hatobamu
Summary: What goes through the mind of a street fighter, when prepares to jump to the most important meeting of his life?


Apologies for spelling horrors that you could find in this work, so my English is not very good.

If anyone has the desire to support me in improving my spelling I'm going to thank.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail not belong to me, it is owned by Hiro Mashima. Cover by Zippi44_

 **WARNING** : Some scenes describe violence. So discretion is advised.

 _Love… as wrought iron endures for centuries_

Gajeel and Levy, evermore

* * *

:-:-:-:

—THE FINAL BATTLE—

He kept his head down, hidden in the shadows. He was shaking his right leg. He had trouble breathing.

After the last battle, he had crossed the threshold of pain. But still he was silent, bearing the wounds on his damaged skin and more determined than ever.

" _What do you expect from life?_ "

These words pierced his heart like a drill pierces a piece of wood. He gritted his teeth and shook his head in an attempt to take off this question as annoying.

But it was _her_ voice!

And if that was not enough, his tormented mind began to play him a trick by making appear _her_ tiny and fragile figure in the middle of the room, _her_ beautiful smile and _her_ big brown eyes looked him so deeply, they examined the soul him. With _her_ small and delicate hands over his face, she forced him to hold his gaze. Then she asks again.

" _Gajeel, what do you expect from life?_ "

:-:-:-:

He heard one of the attendants had called him. He inspired tired and carefully stood…

"Got damn!" He was held against the wall and he puts his hand on his side. He felt heavy and weak.

Was this the limit of his strength?

Each muscle fiber is shouting that that was his end. But he had a completely different idea. He had got there and was not going to back out.

"Come on! Just one more!"

Between tumble and stumble, using his upper limbs as support on the wall, he walked towards the exit of that small room. With each step, he was feeling tearing inside; he had his vision blurred and almost no acuity. Yet still he is ignoring the broken ribs, fatigue in his body and the leg cramp.

 ** _At first… the only thing that interested me, were my things. I don't cared the other people_**

"I know what I have to do!" He said and he went into a creepy and dark hall full of spectators. Certainly, the last place he wanted to be. For the umpteenth time he remembered why he was in this _death pit_ , marching through the narrow corridor, straight to his voluntary execution.

:-:-:-:

" _I sorry you had come here,_ " she said, sitting on the bed with an attempt to smile. " _I'm sedated, so I'm afraid I'll sleep at any time._ "

" _You will get over it this, I swear!_ " he came to her clenching his fists. " _When you feel better I'll get you out of this filthy hospital bed and I'll take you to walk the pier and I'll buy you an ice cream cone…_ "

" _And we'll ride on the Ferris wheel._ "

" _Tch!_ _Sometimes you're so childish…_ "

" _I'm not a child!_ " the enraged blue-haired girl inflated her cheeks.

" _Gi-hi!_ "

The chuckle he escaped his lips. He liked infuriate her. She let it pass and finally just smiled sweetly.

" _Gajeel, are you okay?_ " she asked worried. " _I noticed it you're something tired!_ "

" _I'm fine!_ " he answered shaking his hand dismissively. She sighed resignedly.

Even if the young man refused, his face showed fatigue and lack of sleep as a result of the second round that had been forced to take on the dock.

" _Do not worry about me, go home to rest._ "

" _I will go as soon as you sleep._ " It was his final word.

The young man spilled on a chair beside the bed and stayed there until she fell asleep. She had so much peace on her face. Still asleep, she ever smiles.

 ** _Although I don't prove it, I enjoy you be ever by my side. Eventually I realized that your smile was everything to me_**

:-:-:-:

He is dragging his bare feet across the hall. To their ears came the cry of the gathered demanding the start of the _spectacle._ But he kept his eyes fixed in the cage, that scenario he had expected impatiently all night.

"The final battle!" the announcer made the presentation of rigor.

But for dark-haired Redfox all that really mattered was listens to the damn horn. Just a little more and fight! He just had to fight!

:-:-:-:

" _The tumor treatment depends almost solely surgery. But without a health insurance there is nothing we can do._ "

Two hundred fifty thousand jewels!

This was no longer a necessity. It had become a priority. But how could I get such amount in such a short time, without having to resort to their old fellows of Fairy Tail?

" _Pit of death?!_ " the old man with mustache asked him quite alarmed. " _It's a fight without rules. You want to be surrounded by thugs and psychopaths again?_ "

Of course not! But he was too proud to borrow.

" _I do not need your old advice!_ " the dark-haired man replied to Makarov. " _You're got us into this and now you reproach me? I will fight!_ " he exclaimed resolved. " _And if I need money to have her by my side, although I crumble all bones, I will fight for her!_ "

And who else but her?

He had left the gang of Raven Tail and the criminal life behind thanks to her! He knew she would never forgive him if he returns to wallow in the mud that had been saved price of _their_ tears. No! I could not return to the wrong life and break her heart. So what choice did I have?

" _How can you say that? Do not you realize that this can end your life?_ "

" _Shut up stupid girl!_ " he pointed straight to the face of the blonde. " _This is not your business!_ "

In short it was not! But that was not the way to deal with the meddlesome friend of _the dwarf_. He been grateful that it she has been concerned about the deteriorating health of blue-haired girl, he will never accept. But for that or whatever reason, he could not afford to show weakness to anyone or confess that at this moment was afraid.

Afraid of losing her forever!

" _Gajeel…_ " she, who had heard all the discussion, left his room in an attempt to calm things down. " _No, you don't, I beg._ "

She whispered with tears in his eyes at the same moment that his strength failed him and took as support the door frame.

" _Levy, you do stand up?_ " Lucy went to her friend to serve as support. " _Come back to your bed._ "

Gajeel watched with utter helplessness trying to hold back the desire I had to crush whatever. Anything!

Their fists! All I had at that time were those iron fists and would not hesitate to use them, although she did not approve.

Wordlessly, he headed for the exit of his small apartment.

" _Gajeel, no…"_ the blue-haired girl begged him.

" _Sorry! But I have no choice._ " he answered looking over his shoulder. " _Lives enough to hate me! But I will not let you die._ " he gave that statement closing the door behind him.

The days that followed were dark and gloomy. She had gotten worse! And it had to be operated emergency.

 _And so…_

His well-trained ear had heard the horn and his body reacted so immediately against the last obstacle to overcome.

This was so typical of Gajeel!

But he surprised by a sudden paralysis in his injured leg all she could see was the canvas after it was knocked down with a kick.

" _Why?_ "

Thought dark-haired man while trying to get rid of a strong grip, he felt was beginning to asphyxiate him.

Even in the dimness of that cellar, he could distinguish the faces of people who they amused with this demonstration of brutality and on canvas, the dry blood of previous battles.

It had been twenty seconds and Gajeel managed to escape the stranglehold of thug.

But it was not enough! Because in an attempt to catch his breath taking him by surprise the muscular without mercy began to punish the dark-haired for about two uninterrupted minutes.

Redfox finally connected with a kick in the face, but the other guy dropped him, handing him a header and subjected him with a wrench.

"Surrender Kurogane!"

The bully began printing more pressure on his arm of Gajeel. But he instead of staying on the floor and risking his arm, he squirmed was placed above his opponent, raising a cry of pain because of his ill-fated shoulder.

Both fighters stood. Wasting no time the bully threw a couple of punches that Gajeel dodged at the same time he strikes the guy in the jaw so strong that dropped him down.

"This is absurd…" mockingly commented one attendee seeing the other guy on the floor eating Gajeel punches. "Anyone can win!"

At that point of confrontation, Gajeel had won! But…

" _Curse!_ "

There was nothing he could do when he felt the loss of balance because of his leg. The body weight beat him and fell impetuously literally biting the canvas.

He used his arms for support and tried to get up but couldn't. He was tired and he closed the eyes. Everything is over! And he gave up.

 _"I was lost?"_

"Get up fucking moron!" that outstanding and outrageous voice he returned to reality. "How can let you win now when she is torn between life and death?!"

"Salamander?" he muttered as he struggled to stay conscious.

"You can achieve it!" the pink-haired boy roars were becoming stronger and fastidious. "Come on boy! Kick his ass and let us go Levy needs you!"

" _Levy…_ " Gajeel felt a strong shock that ran from head to toe. He leaned on his arms and stood.

 ** _No matter how many times I have to fall, I will always have the strength to get up_**

Redfox rocked back and forth trying to keep his balance. But Gajeel took a turn, stretched his powerful right leg and connected the famous iron kick on the chin of that unfortunate throwing him backwards.

"Levy!" it was his cry of victory.

Gajeel never forget the sound of the head of his unconscious opponent hitting the canvas and the horn announcing the end of the fight.

He stood with his eyes fixed on the lights on the cage. His trembling legs barely remained and couldn't lift his arms.

:-:-:-:

" _I suppose you…_ " he confessed scratching his head.

" _I don't understand…_ " she answered puzzled.

" _What I hope I want! Of life… it's you._ "

" _Gajeel…_ " she whispered tenderly.

" _Do not look at me like that!_ " he grumbled diverting embarrassed look. " _I feel stupid telling you all this._ "

She laughed affable and then asked with some regret.

" _Because I? I am so small and weak!_ "

" _It suits me to come in pocket size, so I can carry you everywhere._ "

" _That offends!_ " Levy folded her arms across her chest.

" _Besides, if you are so fragile,_ " he held what was to say what caught the attention of the girl. " _I can teach you…_ " he changed the subject completely and smiled terrifying. Levy was frightened. " _In a couple of years you will not need anyone to protect you though…_ "

:-:-:-:

"And the winner and still undefeated champion _death pit_ is Kurogane Gajeel Redfox!"

 **…** ** _I will always be with you to protect you since you are the most important to me and the reason not to give up at nothing._**

:-:-:-:

* * *

 ** _I hope you have enjoyed reading_**

 ** _I enjoyed write it_**

:-:-:-:

 _Writing with passion, to transform our generation_

SOON WE WE READ (:


End file.
